nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Omake
Omake (おまけ), literally meaning "extra" in the Japanese language, are bonus contents that appear in series, manga or anime. Omakes are generally contain comedic scenes that have little to no relation to the plot of the series. Omake episodes of the series are collectively referred to as "Nurarihyon no Mago?" List of Nurarihyon no Mago Omake Tale of the Women's Hand-Push Sumo Tournament : Appeared after episode: Hagoromo Gitsune Invades to Annihilate Kyōto : Summary: The "female Onmyōji" Yura Keikain is up against "Super Busty" Saori Maki while the "mysterious beauty" Tsurara Oikawa is up against "Top 5 Class Beauty" Kana Ienaga. Natsumi Torii has lost the first round. In Round 1 of the Semifinal, Saori pushes her breasts against Yura's face, winning her the round. In Round 2 of the Semifinal, Tsurara makes a funny pose while Kana tries to figure out who she is, what class she's in, what grade she's in and what she is to Rikuo. In an imaginary image of her eyes, she demands an answer from Tsurara and merely pushes her. Meanwhile, Tsurara flails her arms and leaves for Rikuo, winning the round for Kana. In the Final round, again, Saori pushes her breasts against Kana's face, winning the tournament. On the first place podium, she flails around and expresses her gratitude for being born busty, while Natsumi admires her from below. : Kana, the Reader Model : Appeared after episode: The Grey Onmyōji : Summary: Natsumi and Saori call Kana over to show her appearance on the Petit Shimon magazine. Around Kana, a few boys gossip about her reader model status. In her mind, Kana is embarrassed and doesn't know what to do now that she's famous. She then realizes her attitude is wrong and tries to act natural. Rikuo spots her, to which Kana starts to panic over Rikuo seeing her blush. Unfortunately, she starts blushing anyways even though she sees him everyday. Not noticing her blushing, Rikuo tells her that the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol is off today and that he is going home. He then asks if she wants to go home with him. Kana follows him and asks if she saw it. Rikuo is unaware of what she's talking about, so Kana retracts her question. In her mind, Kana feels relieved, but disappointed. She then asks where Tsurara went. Rikuo mentions that she left already. Kana is instantly relieved. School Uniform : Appeared after episode: Battle in the Skies Over Kyōto : Summary: Kuroumaru proposes to Tosakamaru and Sasami that they shall change into school uniforms too. He explains that the leader of the Kyōto Yōkai dresses in a schoolgirl's uniform. Tosakamaru realizes this and recommends they get them ready to avoid raising suspicion when they go to Kyōto. Sasami agrees and points that since the leader is dressed as a student, her subordinates must be too. She is grateful that they found out just in time. Later that night, Kuroumaru explains to his father Karasu Tengu these reasons as to why they need school uniforms. Karasu Tengu understands and asks Wakana for them. The Sanba Garasu change into their new uniforms and pose. The uniforms were chosen by Wakana based on their character. Wakana praises the Sanba Garasu and claims they look like Rikuo's older siblings. All fired up, the three are ready to go to Kyōto, but they actually still haven't went off so far. April : Appeared after episode: '''The Maze: A Forest of Torii : '''Summary: "This story takes place around the time Rikuo entered middle school." Using binoculars on the rooftop, three boys spectate the vast number of girls below, deciding who the top three girls will be. They eventually spot Kana next to Rikuo and take a liking to her. They then decide to a top four girls ranking instead. One of the boys then spots Yuki Onna behind the telephone pole. The other two ask him what they should do with their ranking. The boy ignores them and runs after Yuki Onna, followed by the other two. On their way, they propose to her and knock Rikuo out of the way. Furious at what they have done to Rikuo, Yuki Onna uses her ice techniques to blow away the three boys, and so, they have adopted a top five girls ranking since. Dried Aconite Root : Appeared after episode: '''Sinking into Darkness... : '''Summary: The 27th Hidemoto Keikain introduces a pot of deadly poison known as dried aconite root and tells no one to look inside it. Outside, Akifusa tries to stop Ryūji from looking inside, but Ryūji claims that Hidemoto is lying and that whenever he's lying, there's probably something good like sweet milet candy inside. He arrogantly tries to flaunt his smarts by reminding Akifusa of his aim for the head of the family. Akifusa is stunned while Yura is inattentive and spots a bird on a tree. Akifusa spots a weird brown liquid inside the pot. Ryūji tells him to taste it. Akifusa spits the liquid out; it turns out to be soy sauce. Disappointed for getting excited for nothing, Ryūji leaves while Akifusa tries to catch up with him. Staying behind, Yura makes her typical bowl of Tamago Kake Gohan (TKG), or egg on rice. Hidemoto bursts in to find Yura pouring some of the soy sauce into her bowl and eating it. Furious, he claims the soy sauce to be his top-grade tamari made from naturally fermented Otsuka soy sauce. Yura merely claims the soy sauce is great for the TKG, to which Hidemoto realizes their love of TKG. And so, the two have since formed a friendship out of it. Akifusa admires their friendship, while Ryūji envies them and wonders how Yura did it. Category:Omake